All my Fault
by TwilightsVampyre
Summary: [[sequel to Please, Remember]] Bella becomes a vampire from a horrible accident, Edward is the cause of that accident, and Victoria's pissed. Oooh, NOW what will happen? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Yay! Im back! Sorry I didn't post this a few days ago. I wasn't sure how to start this exactly. but now I'm here so yea…this story is going to filled with a lot of Cullen fluff, Edward angst (oh yea), and Bella vampire training! Yay! and of course some action (just not as much as please, remember). _

_I think you can kind of figure out why I named the story 'All my Fault' but I've got a little idea formulating in my head that gives the title more than one meaning. _

_T__his story goes out to all my reviewers! You guys gave me the inspiration to write the sequel and every time im too lazy to write a chapter I think about how you guys will hunt me down, tie me to my computer chair, and force me to type until my fingers bleed because I left a horrible cliffie in my latest chapter and your dying to know what happens next. lol. it's a scary thought but it gives me that push. Oh and don't expect me to ease off on the cliffhangers in this story cause I love your reaction to them and I usually leave a cliffie cause I don't even know what will happen next. So yeah this story is dedicated to my reviewers, you rock my purple socks (wait a second do I even own purple socks?) _

_Disclaimer: okay so this is my disclaimer for the entire story cause writing one in every chapter gets annoying. I do not own twilight or new moon or the upcoming eclipse ::squeals::, stephenie meyer does…not me…you get it don't you? _

****

**_BY THE WAY, THIS PICKS UP IMMEDIATELY AFTER THE END OF 'PLEASE, REMEMBER'!

* * *

_**

…Chapter 1…

We laid on Edward's couch for a while. Not really doing anything in particular or even talking, just enjoying each other's presence. I thought of what I could do to make Edward love what I am now, but nothing could probably replace my blushes, or my clumsiness, or my ability to get into life-threatening situation at least once a month—which some part of me thought he actually _liked_ playing superhero with me in those cases—or even my human minutes and the few hours that I slept and he had some alone time to think. Would he think of me as a nuisance now?

I stopped myself before I could think any further. I had all of eternity to convince him he made the right choice—even though he really _didn't_ make the choice himself, the monster inside him did. But that monster—was it in me now? I didn't feel like a bad person. I felt…happier than I was when I was a human, but that was mostly because I had Edward to share the ride with.

"Bella," he breathed, momentarily breaking me away from my thoughts. He lightly touched the top of my head with his fingertips.

I positioned myself directly on top of him, folded my hands on his chest and propped my chin on them, so I could look at him straight in the face. "You don't have to be so careful with me anymore," I quietly reminded him.

He pushed a loose strand of hair away from my face, "I know," he said. "But I happen to still be stronger than you." I pouted and he smiled that perfectly crooked smile he knew I loved.

"Let's go," he whispered while lifting me off the couch.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He led me over to his closet. "We need to pack."

"Pack? Why?"

"We can't stay in Forks, Bella. We're moving; me, you…and the rest of the family. Carlisle thinks that it'll be best if you and I hang around for a couple of years until we know that you're…controlled." I nodded my head. I stood outside of Edward's closet as he looked around inside. Suddenly a duffle bag came flying out and I caught it without a problem. He walked out and grabbed the bag from my hands. "Nice catch."

"I try," I teased.

He ran around his room at a speed that would be invisible to the human eye, but I caught every milli-second of it. He seemed to be putting important things in it—paperwork, small devices, and a few pairs of clothes.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"A few towns south, its far enough for the people their to not recognize you and Alice since Carlisle told me you guys are, you know "dead"—not that we'll be attending school—but its close enough so that the weather is still like Forks. We built a house down there a few years ago, it's right off the beach and we own a few acres around it so you don't have to worry about people, you'll love it." By now, Edward was done packing his bag and we were both standing in the middle of his room.

"So…" I began. "Should I packed up or something?" he shook his head with a playful smile planted on his face.

"I'm going to take you to dinner tonight."

"Huh—" I began to say but he already had grabbed my arm and was pulling me down the stairs. "We'll be back in a couple of hours," Edward yelled to the others upstairs quickly packing.

"We'll be ready to leave when you come back," I heard Carlisle say from his study.

I was so confused while Edward carried me in his arms as he ran outside. Why were we all moving on such a spur of the moment? Why were Edward and I leaving the others in the house to pack everything themselves? Why was Edward bringing me to dinner? I can't eat dinner!

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realized where Edward had brought us. The meadow. I winced at the few memories I had of the last time I was here. Most of it was blurry but I knew what had happened, I just didn't remember details. I didn't want to remember details either. I had just decided to just forgive Edward. I knew it wasn't his fault that he had done what he had and I accepted that…if only he would.

Then something clicked into placed. "When you said dinner…"

"I meant that its time you learned to hunt," he said smiling and looking out into the forest. Then he turned to look at me and I suppose he saw something there because then he said, "unless your not ready. I suppose we could wait…but not long, I mean you have to hunt soon or…"

"I think I'm ready," I said but Edward just kept ranting on and on. I'd never seen him like this, he seem…anxious. I put one finger on his lips and repeated what I had said.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't realize this would be so hard."

"What would be so hard? Why are you so worried Edward? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he assured me. "You didn't do anything wrong. Its just…this is…hard for me to do. I mean I'm taking you _hunting_"—his voice broke—"for the first time."

"I think I understand," I said trying to calm him. "Kind of like a mother putting her child on the school bus for they're first day of school and the kid just gets on without saying goodbye, except"—I grabbed his hand—"I'm not letting go."

"I suppose you could compare it to that," he said. He took my hands in between both of his and raised them to his lips. "And trust me, I'm not planning on letting go anytime soon."

I smiled at the thought. "Now, I think you have table manners to show me."

"I suppose I do," he sighed. "First, we have to find out what animal you like but that will be later on. You should start with something simple"—he stopped and sniffed the air, as did I—"deer sound good?"

I nodded my head.

"Okay," Edward said. "Second, you've got to just let go. Close your eyes and let your instincts take over"—I closed my eyes and bit my lip. Edward gave my hands a quick squeeze before letting go—"Don't worry Bella. I'll be right beside you. Now, do you feel it? That feeling in your throat."

Once he mentioned it I felt it. An urging burn in the back of my throat and I smelled something absolutely satisfying. I opened my eyes and slowly walked towards the smell. Then I spotted a herd of deer a few feet away from the outskirts of the meadow. I took a look back at Edward and he gave me a reassuring smile. I took another step forward.

Once I was a couple of feet away from the herd of deer I stopped and asked, "What do I do now? Do I like…pounce or something?"

He laughed, music to my ears. "Third, you do whatever you think is right. If you feel its right to pounce then go ahead, be my guest." he laughed again, mocking me.

I scowled at him and turned towards the deer. I closed my eyes once more. The only hunting I'd seen had been done on me and I doubted that hunting humans and hunting animals were the same…or was it? Well, when other vampires hunted me it was mostly just a matter of biting me so was I supposed to _bite_ the animal? It was the only logical way I could think of handling my current situation.

As I thought I walked toward the animal. The burning in the back of my throat became more prominent with every step. Once I was in front of the herd I opened my eyes. Suddenly, a force pulled me in towards the deer. The force lusted for it, its blood. I didn't think any longer and next I felt the animal's blood rushing down my throat. I was entirely out of my own control. The force, which I soon identified to be bloodlust, took over.

When I finally realized what I was doing I'd killed and drank from the entire herd by myself. At that moment, when a looked down at the dead deer, I felt the slightest bit bad for them; I understood what Edward meant when he called himself a monster, because I felt it too…the feeling faded quickly though.

I turned back to Edward, afraid of what he'd think of _me_. He smiled at me from the middle of the meadow; the late afternoon sun glistened off every part of his skin making him look absolutely perfect. I'm sure I didn't look half as good considering I was standing in the shadows shocked at what I'd just done. He was in front of me in less than a second staring down at me. He still looked gorgeous even though he wasn't sparkling anymore.

He brought his hand up to the side of my mouth still smiling and wiped the very corner of my mouth with his pinky. He examined his pinky finger for a while and I eventually got curious so I snuck a peek. There was blood there, which means that there was blood on my face. Self-consciously, I quickly wiped the back of my hand over my mouth to check but the was no blood. I looked back up at Edward, embarrassed. He looked at me and then back at his finger. He quickly, but sensually, brought it up to his lips and into his mouth.

I looked away biting my lower lip, to embarrassed to look him in the face anymore. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. Our faces were barely an inch away. "No need to be embarrassed sweet,"—his lips practically brushed against mine since we were so close—"you did good. The first time Carlisle took me hunting I got more blood on myself than I got in my body," he said with a sheepish grin. I smiled softly.

Edward pulled us both back into the middle of the meadow. I took the opportunity to study his skin up close with my new vision. Every ray of colorful light danced off his skin so beautifully. I went to touch his arm but stop myself when I saw my hand. It also sparkled with a million little lights. I looked at my hand more closely but Edward stopped me by grabbing by hand with his and bringing it to his face. He softly kissed my fingers.

"Stunning," he whispered against my hand. And then he dropped my hand. It fell limply to my side. I never moved my eyes away from his face.

He dropped his face to mine, his lips barely an inch away again. He put his hands on either side of my face and slowly and hesitantly closed the gap between our lips with a kiss. It started like most of the kisses we had when I was human, soft and innocent and I made no move to change that…but he did. He slowly, as if he was testing my reaction, parted his lips. I abruptly pulled away and studied his face over. He gave me the slightest of nods. He probably hadn't even realized he'd done it but saw it and pulled in eagerly for the kiss.

It was beyond words. It almost felt as if it were our first kiss. He grabbed my waist and lifted me to wrap my leg around his waist. His fingers lingered on the smalls of my back and mines tangled through his hair. His mouth was so sweet and I felt him smile on my lips.

"I love you," he mumbled against my lips.

"I know," I mumbled back.

As he pulled away he bit my lower lip. I smiled.

We stayed in our exact position, studying each other's faces over, breathing heavily. The passion, the lust I saw in Edward's eyes most likely match mine.

Edward finally settled for gently planting kisses from the hollow under my ear, down my jaw line, and on my neck. I stayed perfectly still. He suddenly lifted his head and look out above my shoulder out into the forest.

"_Please_ go away Alice," he said. I turned to see Alice in the outskirts of the forest smiling brightly with a camera in hand.

"No problem," she said skipping away, swinging the camera back and forth on her wrist.

Edward sighed. I looked back at him questioningly. "Don't ask," he said with that perfectly crooked smile of his, "It's supposed to be a surprise for us—well since I know now, a surprise for you."

I didn't ask. I went back to studying Edward's face. He smiled at me and gently pried my legs off his waist. He settled me gently on my feet.

His eyes were apologizing when he said, "do you mind if I…" he pointed behind him out towards the woods. I smelled a mountain lion—obviously lost, for there were no mountain lions in these parts—running by. I

waved my hand. "Go ahead," I said.

He ran out into the woods after it. Curiously, I ran after him. The run was so invigorating, so exhilarating. The wind whipped past me and flew through my hair. I felt so…_free_.

When I caught site of Edward and the mountain lion quietly hid behind a tree, trying mot to disturb him. He attacked the mountain lion with such…_grace_—a task only Edward could accomplish, killing gracefully. I giggled quietly at the thought but stopped myself to stay unseen. I actually _envied_ him. I'm sure I looked nothing like that.

When I saw he was almost done I quietly ran back to the meadow. I sat in the middle and that's were he found me when he came back. He walked over and sat across from me.

"Enjoyed the show," he said teasingly. I looked up at him and bit my lower lip guiltily. "Its okay. I would have preferred you _didn't_ have to see that but you would have seen anyway eventually." I kept quiet, secretly still envying his complete grace in everything. Even as vampires, we still weren't equal beings.

"Come on. Its time to go, the sooner we leave the better." I brushed my hand against the grass.

"I'll miss this place," I said solemnly.

"We'll come back, I promise." He picked me up and prepared to run but I squirmed in his arms. He put me down on my feet.

"What's wrong?" he asked alarmed.

I smiled to let him know I was fine. "I want to run," I said.

He smiled. "Suit yourself."

And we were off. I wasn't as Edward was, for I was still getting used to this but I doubted I'd ever be as fast as him, but Edward matched my speed and ran beside me. He didn't seem to mind the slow down: me.

When we got to the house it was dark and all the light in the house were on inside. _Did they ever turn them off?_ All the cars were parked in front of the house, including a moving van. How the Cullens got one on such short notice I will never know but they seemed to be able to do anything these days. Jasper was just closing

the moving van's back door latch when we arrived.

"Hey," he greeted as we brushed past him. I smiled in return. I liked how Jasper and I could be close now that I wasn't so tempting to him.

Edward and I walked into the house, hand in hand, to see the rest of the family in the now empty living room. Jasper followed in behind us.

"That's everything Carlisle," he said.

"Good," Carlisle said. "Edward, Bella," he greeted us.

Carlisle looked over at Edward. "How'd she do?"

"Good," Edward said. "Very good actually." He smiled at me; I smiled back. I felt like we'd been smiling all day, we probably had been smiling all day.

"Its time to go," Carlisle said. "Edward, you and Bella will take the Vanquish. Jasper and I will take the moving truck. Esme, you take the Mercedes. Emmett takes the Jeep and Rosalie takes the BMW. Alice will take the Volvo."

With that, we all walked out of the house. Edward and I were the last to leave. Using his free hand—his other was securely around my waist now—he flipped a small switch on the side of the door and all the light in the house went off for one of the first and probably last times ever.

* * *

_Okay I was going to write more but I think this is enough for now. And you can't yell at me in your reviews (hint hint) because this is a fairly decently long chapter…hopefully. I can't wait to get started on the next chapter. I already know what's going to happen in the next chapter and yes I know what Bella's power is going to be and she will find out soon. And the action will start in a couple of chapters but for now I want to write some fluff cause I could use some fluff right now. And I promise that I'll try to write longer chapters in this story! _

_I'd like to throw an advance dedication for this story to my best friend Agnes. She puts up with my fussing and endless ranting when I can't think of something to write on the phone constantly. AND she's going to help me loads with some fluff because she's the hopeless romantic (yes that was kind of a hint towards what to expect in this story). Whatever true romantic fluff between Bella and Edward you find in this story most likely came from a dream of hers. lol. I love you Agnes, you're awesome! _

_And don't forget to review and tell me how I'm doing on this story so far. Did I screw everything up yet? probably. _

_-sasha ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

I watched as the colors of the night swirled passed the car. Black, some gray, and more black. I looked up at the sky. New moon. It was dark, very dark…but I could see perfectly clear. With my new enhanced vision, I saw every last detail of everything, even as they flew past us at 90mph.

And for once in my life, Edward's driving didn't bother me. I looked over at him, behind the wheel, envious. I had opened my window in Edward's Vanquish to get some air in the car. The air felt nice as it blasted in the car, whipping my hair around my face. It reminded me a lot of running, the exhilaration, the sheer adrenaline pumping through my very being. The speed felt…good.

We quickly sped past the Forks outer town limits. I was a bit upset with leaving Forks. It was home to me but maybe I could feel at home at this new town.

I decided to start some conversation. "So, how's…life?"

He laughed. "Life? Oh, life is good. And you?"

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Great actually."

He looked away from the road and over at me. I smiled and he gave a smile back. He looked back up at the road but he took my hand in his. I looked up at the road too, still smiling.

"Are you sure no one is going to recognize us?" I asked.

He laughed again. "You see, that's what's good about small town. Gossip travels fast, but just in that town. And everyone usually stays in his or her own town. So no, no one should recognize us. Plus, it's about half an hour out…well with my driving. And also, we won't be going out much. And after about a year or two here we'll move again."

The rest of the ride was pretty much quiet. I went back to watching the road fly past us as Edward drove. We passed through a lot of towns much like Forks. Soon we'd been driving for about half an hour or so.

"I assume we're getting close?"

He nodded his head towards the side of the road. We were driving so fast that I thought I might miss what he'd pointed out but I managed to catch it. It was the welcome sign for a town we'd just entered.

"Welcome to Spoons," I read aloud. I gave Edward a confused look and then laughed. "Spoons?"

He gave me a sheepish smile. "You can laugh. It is a bit ironic." I giggled some more. _Forks, Spoons, what was next? Knives?_

We drove into town and took a few random turns that I didn't pay much attention to.

We finally came to a stop in front of a large iron gate. It was beautiful, like something you would see in front of the haunted mansions of horror movies. I giggled at the thought. And here behind _these_ gates lay a house soon to be occupied with a family of vampires. How suitable.

Edward hopped out of the car and punched in some sort of code in a security box I couldn't see from my current spot. The gates sprung open. He ran back into the car and drove towards the open gates. Behind the gates was a long dirt road that was lined with big oak trees. It seemed to go on forever. I looked behind us to see all the other cars trailing behind us.

The road finally opened up to a fairly large front yard with a circular driveway. I gasped when I saw the house. It looked exactly like the old house on the outside only a bit newer. The sight was so…comforting.

My eyes widened as I looked over at Edward. "How…"

"I told we had the house built a few years back. Well, we figured it'd be nice—and definitely easier—if it were like the old house. By the way, I liked the way the old house was setup and we all agreed on it. The inside's a little different thought—well actually just the third floor. Its renovated to look almost like an apartment—my apartment…well, our apartment now."

"Our apartment," I repeated. I liked the idea.

"Some privacy would be nice," he said. "I used to come down here to just get away from everything. Its very relaxing."

"Cool," was all I could manage to say.

We got out of the cars and all walked over to the moving truck. Jasper and Carlisle had the back door of the truck already open and Esme went to unlock the front door of the house. We all jumped up into the truck and grabbed boxes and furniture. It was a lot easier than I imagined. And with our super speed we were getting unpacking the boxes done fairly quickly. Whatever boxes or bags or furniture that went up to Edward and mine's 'apartment', Edward or Alice or anyone but me would take.

When I offered to help with them they just said, "Edward doesn't want you to see the apartment until he's completely done unpacking it."

So I helped with everything else. We stayed up all night—not that it bothered us—finishing unpacking.

When sunrise finally broke over the horizon Edward came running down the stairs. Emmett and I had been in the living room watching some pointless annoying infomercial where a fat guy just yelled at the audience about how much weight they could lose with such and such diet pills. It was funny to watch the humans take in the lies and believe them.

"Ha," Emmett laughed. "That guy just said he uses the pills. Do you see him? He must weigh at least 300 pounds easy." I giggled.

Edward plopped on the couch next to me.

"Hey," he said.

I kept my eyes on the television screen when I mindlessly said, "Hey."

Edward followed my eyes toward the television screen. After about ten minutes of watching the same thing being said over and over about the diet pills Edward asked, "why are you watching this?"

"Infomercials are the only thing on at this time in the morning," Emmett said, still staring at the television—as was I.

"Isn't there another more interesting one on then," Edward said leaning over me and reaching for the remote.

Edward was about to switch the channel when Emmett quickly said, "every other channel has those Girls Gone Wild infomercial."

Edward dropped the remote. "This will do then," he said automatically. I giggled and snuggled up next to him, still unthinkingly staring at the boring infomercial.

When the infomercial finally ended and they starting playing some eighty's sitcoms we all finally broke out of our daze. Emmett stayed on the couch and flipped through the channels. Alice suddenly came down the stairs and skipped over to Edward. She tapped him on the shoulder twice, he didn't move, and skipped right back up the stairs.

I hopped off the couch and stretched, but was quickly interrupted because Edward grabbed my elbow and tugged me up the stairs. I followed him gingerly all the way up to the third floor. I gasped when I saw our apartment.

I was beautiful. The first thing you saw was a living room. Edward's couch sat in the middle, along with a coffee table and an orangey-red area rug. I saw his stereo on the side of the couch. There was a flat screen plasma TV a couple of feet in front of the couch and coffee table.

The west wall had been knocked out and was completely replaced with glass. I walked over to the large glass wall. It overlooked the beach and to the side I could see the forest surrounding the house.

The east wall of the apartment had a large passageway that opened to a spacious kitchen—not that we'd be using that.

In the far northwest corner, lay Edward's piano. I walked over to it and ran my fingers over the top. I sat at the piano bench and he sat next to me. He suddenly began playing my lullaby. I hadn't heard him play it for me in so long, I choked back some dry sobs. He stopped playing when he saw me and ran his hand through my hair.

"Do you like it up here?" he asked. I nodded my head. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the piano bench, pulling me over to the back wall of the living room. There were two doors on this wall. He waved his hand towards the first one. "Bathroom," he said. He stopped me in front of the last door left. "Bedroom."

He reached for the doorknob and opened the door up. The bedroom was of course just as beautiful as the rest of the apartment. There was a huge four-poster bed with a comfortable looking black comforter draped atop it. There was a huge skylight above the bed. On the right wall was another door. I walked over to it. It was a walk-in closet, already equipped with all our clothes in it. To the left of the bed was a bookcase, half filled with books and the other half was filled with Edward's CD collection. There was a desk against the wall with the entrance door.

I walked over to the bed and collapsed down on it. Edward sat on the side smiling down upon me. I pulled him down next to me. "I love it," I said.

Then I caught something out of the corner of my eye. I crawled to the edge of the bed, towards a side table. It was a couple of picture frames and as I examined the pictures inside them a dry sob escaped my lips. They were of me and Edward, every single one of them. One was of Edward and me and my cast at junior prom. Another was of us sitting on the hood of my old car. And the other tow was of Edward and I a few hours ago, in the meadow. One was Edward and I holding hands and staring in the each other's faces—so close together our lips merely touched—and the other was of Edward and I kissing—my legs were wrapped around his waist and his hand were on the smalls of my back. In both, our skin sparked beautifully. All of the pictures looked perfect, like they were set up and shot by a professional.

"How…" I asked.

"Surprise," he whispered from over my shoulder. Another sob escaped my lips.

"They're so beautiful." _How could I have not known Alice was doing this for us? Oh wait I can't read minds. _"You should have told me. You know I don't like surprises."

"But you seem to like this surprise," he teased.

"Yes, I do like it. Its really sweet." I gave up. I _did_ like it. "Come on," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him off the bed. "Just because we've got this place doesn't mean we're secluding ourselves from the rest of the world." He groaned but got off the bed and came downstairs to the living room with me.

Emmett was still in the living room staring at the TV but Jasper was also there now. Edward and I dropped down onto the couch we were on before. Edward positioned me on his lap and I closed my eyes and rested my head on the armrest of the couch. After a while Edward got up and left to help Esme with something in the kitchen, but I still laid there on the couch with my eyes closed. I tried no to pay attention to anything going on around me.

Then suddenly I felt something tickling my nose. I knew who it was instantly. "Emmett leave me alone." He giggled like a schoolgirl and ran back to his couch. I opened my eyes and sat up. "I know it was you, I heard you whispering."—I pointed to my ear—"super sensitive hearing now, remember?"

I sat back down and closed my eyes, assuming my previous position. I went through this about ten more times because Emmett kept tickling my nose with a feather while I wasn't looking. He was beginning to get on my last nerve.

The next time he tickled me, my eyes shot open. He was right above me. My hands shot out to push him away but instead some sort of bubble of energy came around the couch and me. Emmett went flying across the room. I put my hands back to my sides as I sat up, frightened.

I looked over at Jasper, his expression matched mine. Emmett slid down the wall he hit—which now had an Emmett-sized dent—and rubbed the back of his head. He looked confused when he whispered, "What the _fuck_ just happened?" I was wondering the same thing.

Edward and Esme came from the kitchen to the living room. They looked from Emmett to me and back to Emmett again. Then Edward was at my side at an instant with his hands on my shoulders, shaking me and asking me what had happened. But I could hardly hear him. All it sounded like was _blah, blah, blah._ I looked down at my fiercely shaking hands.

"Did…_I _do that?"

* * *

_(if I've got some grammar or spelling errors in their just let me know. I'm too lazy to proof my work right now…and sorry if it's a bit short!)_

_dun dun dun. Ooh Bella's got moves. I'll have all that cleared up in the next chapter! As for now: review my minions. Review!_

_Ta ta for now,_

_sasha_


End file.
